narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsui Okasu
| image = | birthdate = August 5 | age = Part I: 24 Part II: 76 | status = Deceased | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Land of Focus | occupation = Daimyō of the Land of Focus | team = | partner = | clan = Okasu Clan | family = Dan Inuzuka (Former Lover) Kunpū (Adoptive Brother) Tengai Okasu (Daughter) Jishin Okasu (Son) Yamase (Granddaughter) | rank = Genin | classification = A-Rank Daimyō | reg = | academy = 5 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Kūkikansei | mora = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = Wind Release | jutsu = Armor of the Blowing Winds Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Dancing Wind Blades Infinite Embrace Meditation of the Wind God The Atmos' Four Pillars Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind-Locked Corridor Wind Clone Technique | tools = Giant Folding Fan Scroll }} is the former of Land of Focus. The previous leader of a ragtag family, she would relinquish the position to her adoptive brother Kunpū, entrusting him with the safety of the growing clan. Notably, she is the mother of the twins Tengai and Jishin Okasu, having conceived them in a night of endless passion with her lover Dan Inuzuka. By this way of her daughter, she would later become the mother-in-law of fellow Daimyō Zenjou, leader of Wind Country, as well as grandmother to their daughter Yamase. Having led the country in such a capacity for nearly sixty years, many note her longevity as key to maintaining stability within the Focus, while protecting their sovereignty from the Five Great Nations. Even if such a factor is complicated by her relations to one of them. Nevertheless, Sōsui is greatly respected as a figure of power within the land, noted for a youthful appearance that bellies her advanced age, one that would Sui place in the ballpark of her late co-founder Kemuri. She would later pass the mantel to the eldest child of the Adjudicator, having seen a worthiness in her that convinced the feudal lord to pass over her own offspring. Sōsui would soon after reunite with her old friend, her time on her spent as she left the land in her successor's capable hands. Background A clan of nomads welcomed the birth of a child, the daughter of the clan head and someone with a bright future ahead of her. From since she was able to crawl, Sosui was put to work, as her clan expected everyone from the children to the elders to contribute in any way they could. It was how the clan survived its tireless thirst for adventure. As a daughter of the clan head, she was expected to do much more than most children in the clan had to do; this included learning the practical arts as well as the shinobi arts. Her father, the clan head, would always take her out fishing from since she was a baby, finding that the sea breeze from the ocean and various bodies of water allowed her to nap peacefully while he gathered food for the 50 or so people that made up their branch of the clan. For their clan was much larger than that, but due to its nomadic roots, had quickly scattered like the wind over the centuries. Once old enough to hold things, Sosui began to fish alongside her father, improving the amount of fish they were able to catch drastically. Her father also taught her the many different plants that grew around the world they traveled, knowing it could very well be the lifesaver for her in a potentially hostile land. At the age of 3, her mother began to take over lessons, teaching her about the ways of the woman's world; preparing and cooking food as well as being able to utilize certain materials to make clothing and give that clothing color. Therefore, her tutelage in plant life continued, as she learned of the dangers of some plants, and the versatility of others. All of these lessons were done on the fly though, as her people believed in the art of hard work. A motto of the clan was to Fail Better, implying the use of trial and error that Sosui had mastered to the fullest by the time she was 5. However, there was little time for childish things as her people were constantly on the move, gaining a member or two here, losing a few there while making some new friends and gaining the everlasting antipathy of others. A Drop of Water and A Gasp of Air As a clan of adventurers, the thing that fascinated them most was that chain of islands. Said to house the feared Bloody Mist, most wanderers preferred to avoid that village. It was clearly not a place for children. But Sosui and her clan ignored that tidbit of wisdom that most passerby delivered to the 50 people and her father. Upon arrival in the village outskirts, a mist enveloped them, threatening to separate the foolhardy from the brave. Undeterred, Sosui trudged on, her father and most of the clan not too far behind. It was going to be a long day for both clan head and daughter. Surprised that a bunch of travelers dared to come into a village that had a reputation that preceded them, several Kiri-nin stepped forward, questioning them on the reason why they had come. Though only around 5, Sosui had the courage to step forward and say To see if you are as tough as everyone claims you to be. Shocked that a 5 year old had the courage to step up to a Kiri-nin and challenge them, one of the Kiri-nin attacked, using a simple water whip in order to test the little girl with the big talk. That water whip never reached her. Before either her father or her clan could react, Sosui subconscious gently sliced the whip it half, leaving two pieces that splashed to the ground after having the shape transformation canceled. Neither side had anything to say, for while the Kiri shinobi where in awe of an attack be canceled without visual movement from the victim, the clan didn't know what Sosui had just done to stop the attack. For Sosui and her parents, it was a very interesting day, for it was the day that Sosui discovered her wind affinity, and unique Will of Gale. Having earned the Kiri-nin's respect, the clan was invited to stay in the village, while Sosui tagged along with the Kiri shinobi. For they wanted to see how she would hold up against some of Kiri's genin, known to be some of the most antipathetic people in the great nations. When she arrived at the compound, she was constantly stared at by genin, all of whom were at least 9-10 years old. When the Kiri instructor gave the go ahead to attack, the genin fell upon her like a pack of ravenous wolves, its ranks swelled by several Hozuki genin. Besieged from all sides, first by ninja tools then ninjutsu, Sosui's clothes had become torn, she sustained several cuts, and was on the verge of near panic. However, that panic changed....it became something new, it became an anger, one that was raw from all of the pain that constant attacks were causing, the unbidden glee the Kiri genin showed, and the lack of objectivity the Kiri instructor showed. With that anger came a roar that burst from her mouth, as the wind roared around her before clinging closer to her five year old frame. Though slightly controlled, the wind lost its tight knit connection to Sosui, fanning out among the genin, ripping through them like they were nothing more than paper dolls, leaving behind gore all of the compound before tearing through the seemingly solid walls as well. With its job done, the wind subsided, revealing a grizzly scene in all of its horror. An entire class of newly minted genin, dead. The Kiri instructor that had sent them to wipe away this embarrassment was mangled beyond recognition. There was nothing left to see for Sosui, so she dragged her injured body back to the area her clan had been staying in. She walked at first, before slowing down, to having to resort to crawling to make her way back to the area her clan was housed in. Upon reaching the gate, she collapsed, left to the mercy of whatever god was watching her struggle. Her father found her that way, torn up and dirty, cuts and bruises all over her little body. Knowing that she had gone of with that Kiri-nin to meet some genin, he quickly connected to dots. It was time to leave. As one, the clan gathered what few belongings they each brought with them and left, silent as the wind that proceeded after them. They left the rest of the village to discover the massacre done by Sosui's hand the following morning, long after the clan had abandoned the village and found passage out of the Land of Water. By then, very little could be done by the Kiri people, other than to bury the dead and continue to go about their daily lives. Mercy and sadness were not part of the Kiri agenda, and many lands doubted that would happen anytime soon, for the fruitful rein of Mei Terumi was gone, and what progress that was been made towards friendlier relations with other lands and people had been lost. It was yet another discovery in the Sosui's wind prowess however, one that she would expand upon in the coming years and add to a growing repertoire of "practical arts". For a future clan leader and Daimyo can never have too many tools at their disposal, especially when dealing with nations that are larger, more powerful, and have more legends in one hand then the future Focus would have for their entire existence. Such was the way for those who worked from the bottom up to the top. Drifting in the Rain and Sands A tired group is what trudged their way into the Land of Rain, home to the infamous Ame. A city by any other name, the crime that went on in this city was said to be untamed, even with Izaya at the helm, the crime rate was still the same. The village itself was nothing much, being composed of several buildings reminiscent of factories and skyscrapers. What truly annoyed the tired Sosui though was the rain, the constant, seemingly everlasting rain that continued to pour out of the sky, even when it seemed like the clouds should have rain out of water vapor hours ago. However, there were more pressing problems for the rag tag bunch of about 40. The clan's amount of supplies had run depressingly low as of late, and with a lack of plant life to supplement medicinal pile, a few members had taken ill and passed on. It didn't help that the clan leader had taken ill as well, forcing Sosui's mother to take the reins when it came to clan affairs. Though only seven, Sosui was relied upon by her mother to help cook for the clan, find any plant life that could be useful for medicinal purposes, and train when possible. Because of her discovered wind prowess, her mother expected her to keep up with the senior warriors of the clan, and prove to be a valuable protector of the children in times of danger. And in Ame, danger was never faraway. And then it happened. The clan head, Sosui's father, died, as did much of the clan's most seasoned warriors, from the persistent illness and the continuous barrages of various crime rings on the vulnerable clan. In one of these many barrages, Sosui's mother was injured, confining her to the clan's makeshift infirmary. And just like that, the leader's mantle fell to a 9 year old child. The clan had fallen low indeed, and with a heavy heart, the child forced the clan to turn around in a case of when the wind blows. They originally intended to reach the Land of Wind, noting the large country was an excellent place to find some temporary peace and quiet as they recuperated. However, Sōsui understood that their present strength was flagging and the limited habitable land of Wind Country was a issue that could lead to further conflict. So they returned south after crossing the Land of Wind's border, keeping to this area as a way of protection against hostile threats. Notably, the decline in numbers slowed as the weather improved, allowing for individuals such as Sōsui's mother to make a full recovery. Satisfied that all would be well for the time-being, the young Okasu leader pushed their pace, intent on reaching the sea in search of a more permanent residence. For she knew that they could not simply wander aimlessly for eternity; they needed a place to return home to. So she set her sights on the Land of Tea, noting that they would serve as a good place for beginning a new residence due to their relatively open policies of integration. Personality To her peers, she is a calm and collected individual, one who rarely caves into the pressure that the outside world might try to place on her. She is a very confident woman, however, if someone were to ask her if she was the strongest kuniochi, she would quickly point out that there are others stronger than her. Despite playing down her strength and wits, she is a very shrewd and intelligent individual, as she was able to work out multiple trade treaties and get a hidden village created before she turned 24. She often likes to think out loud when making decisions, saying it helps her focus on the days that lie ahead. Sōsui also enjoys sweets, often having them nearby when it comes time to make important decisions. However, she doesn't indulge in them too often citing that she doesn't want to become fat or lazy. However, she then met Demon Lord of the Fang, a Konoha Jonin of exceptional power who claimed the Inuzuka Clan as his own. While initially cold to him at first, she grew to respect his ideals and his willingness to honor them and achieve them at all costs. In his own way, his drive to protect his loved ones and his village mirrored her own. They were two mirrors that reflected the same ideal back at each other. From that respect grew a love, a love deeper than despair, consummated in one night of romance and power. It was on this night that she revealed a more vulnerable side, one that enjoyed the little things in life, one who enjoyed the arts of cooking while excelling at them since she was old enough to walk. For the first time, Sōsui was seen blushing, something that never had been seen before by any of her village. It was on that night a weakness was born, her love for Dan. As Sōsui's enemies began to learn of just how deep their love went for each other, they would torture her with images of him being mutilated, of being torn apart limb from limb by her own hand, like she had done with that blood-soaked bandit. Those simple illusions became nightmares for her that recurred over and over again, leaving her little time for peace and quiet, something she so desperately wanted. However, it wasn't just the images her enemies conjured up, it was a pain of the heart that plagued her. For on that day they went their separate ways, part of her heart went with him, leaving her physically weakened and emotionally drained. There was a time where it was truly possible that she would have died of a broken heart, leaving a land behind that did not know the cause of their leader's suffering. But that began to change when she found out what was truly conceived in that night of romance; two children. With everyday that followed after, Sōsui began to feel changes in her body, as her belly grew bigger and rounder. At first, it was easy to hide from her staff and the occasional visits of her best friend. But as the weeks turned into months, she could hide it no longer, as the belly's persistence grew. It is said that the twins who were conceived in the 9 months after her and Dan's "get together" are the source of her healing, the reason she decided to live on. They feel a mother's love, and have become the apple of her eye. As such she is fiercely protective of them. For no one except her and a select few know the identity of the father, whom she codenamed for the way he rocked her world. Likewise, she extends this love to all those who reside in her jurisdiction; namely the Land of Focus. She believes it is her responsibility to ensure their well-being and continued success. Noting they are refugees just like her kin, fleeing a world inherently biased while ignorant to their plight. Appearance Sosui Younger Years.jpg Sosui's Enjoyment of Sweets.png Sosui and Shinrai.png Sosui Pondering.png Sosui Thinking.png Sosui's passion for cooking.png Sosui Okasu Love.jpg GA_-_Sōsui_Okasu_-_Pro-App.png Abilities While the Daimyō of the Land of Focus and the owner of growing political power, she is nevertheless a powerful kuniochi in her own right, making her one of the few known Daimyō to have trained in the shinobi arts. Her shinobi prowess is said to be the result of her days traveling with her nomadic clan, picking up valuable hiden as well as displaying her clan's unique KG. With this prowess, she has shown to be easily capable of wiping out shinobi that stand in her way, as well as collaborate with other powerful shinobi to stage elaborate counterattacks against opponents. In particular, she displays incredible usage of the element of Wind as well as her unique abilities relating to this elusive element. Eventually earning herself the name of for her notable proficiency. Wiping battlefields of those that threaten her beloved homeland and those that reside in its confines. Often one can feel a whisper of wind as she moves, a fickle element becoming her constant companion while warning those of how dangerous she truly is. Put simply, Sōsui has the power to back up her political standing, giving her exceptional leverage when dealing with more powerful and slightly disagreeable countries. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation One of the things that she is known for is her Wind Release prowess, and it continues to form the backbone of her abilities. It is noted to be her affinity as well as her clan's affinity, and its versatility and incredible sharpness has been shown to serve her well. It is common for her to utilize it similar in a similar manner to lightning users. That is, apply it to her weapons via chakra flow, as well as use it to create wind "blades" to quickly attack the opponent, dealing them a decisive blow that few shinobi have been shown to come back from. Beyond that, she can use the wind in conjunction with her giant folding fan or her smaller handheld fans to create powerful crosswinds that buffet the opponent, dealing them damage as well as endowing her with the ability to cancel most fire attacks while damaging earth structures. Lastly, she is capable of sealing other wind attacks or her own wind into scrolls, giving her a sneak attack or a last ditch measure to use when she is low on chakra. Kūkikansei This is Sōsui's and her clan's unique Kekkei Genkai, translated simply as Atmospheric Control. According to Sōsui, this KG's abilities are often mistaken for more complex wind release techniques, often resulting in a fatal misstep by opponents who resort to wind's natural weakness. When utilizing her clan's ability, Sōsui gains the power to control the atmosphere around her, giving her several avenues with which to use it. One of the most basic abilities that she has mastered is the Kūkikansei's unique ability to empower wind release techniques, allowing the user to both strengthen her own wind abilities as well as those of her allies. Sōsui has mastered this to the point of being able to empower the wind techniques of hundreds of shinobi, while minimizing the effects it has on her chakra reserves. She can also use this wind to wrap up allies and empower their taijutsu derived techniques, with no better example coming when she wrapped Dan in the atmospheric wind, making his Inuzuka-style taijutsu strong enough to create a new trade route while ripping the opponent to shreds. Dan even noted that with her winds, he could have gone much further, potentially bulldozing his way to one of the Land of Fire's borders. Perhaps even more powerful is the second "basic" ability of this her clan's inheritance. Because it can effect and control the atmosphere, Sōsui has the ability to control and influence the winds that reside in this atmosphere. This allows her to calm the wind so her attacks aren't effected. It also allows her to blow enemies' attacks off course, or reverse projectiles so that they attack the enemy instead. She can even override the frequency of weapons armed with elemental chakra flow, as she did when she destroyed the bounty hunter's lightning chakra imbued arrows, snapping them with the "conjured" wind as if they were no more than twigs. From this second ability she can also part the winds, breaking them off into strands or pieces, using part of the wind to form a barrier while letting the remaining atmospheric wind act as spears. Sōsui named this technique her spear and shield, having perfected over her time as nomad into an efficient and quite lethal fighting style. No greater testament to her prowess with her clan's ability is shown than her ability to apply chakra flow. With it, she is able to wrap herself in an atmospheric "armor" composed of biting winds that alone can brutalize the opponent if they come too close. From this form she can also control the atmosphere in her immediate vicinity, manipulating it so the opponent feels light-headed, or has a headache. When stationary, she has the ability to release crescents of wind that can brutalize the opponent even further. She can neutralize most fire attacks while in this from, with the atmospheric manipulation effectively "choking" the fire so that it can't receive oxygen. She can also use this to weaken the most powerful fire techniques, taking their lethality down a notch, even though she can't completely neutralize them. Even more dangerous is Sōsui's ability to choke an opponent with the atmosphere. This can be achieved in a variety of ways, from forcibly removing the critical periodic elements necessary for breathing, to a more humdrum way. The second path is similar in function to the Drowning Blob technique of the Hōzuki clan, but instead of water being used, the atmosphere itself is used. In Sōsui's case, this means wrapping the atmosphere that is already around the opponents head tighter, than containing it so that the atmospheric wind "bubble" feeds off of the opponent's breathing, while acting as a barrier to the necessary oxygen getting in. In other words, the bubble slowly or quickly deprives the opponent of oxygen. Tessenjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Besides her ninjutsu prowess, Sōsui has shown the ability to use barriers in an effective and efficient manner. She has several high profile barrier techniques in her repetoire, with most of them being learned throughout her early years of travel through the five great shinobi countries with her family. Among her favorite and most effective barrier techniques is the canopy barrier. With it, she can travel around, checking the borders of the Land of Focus with Ei shinobi while being able to keep track of who is in her party, as well as if there is any invaders. Originally, she had used to this technique to keep track of her clan members during their travels, making sure that they were together at all times, and if someone was missing, being able to diagnose quickly who it is. She has also fashioned some of her own barrier techniques, using her clan's KG to strengthen their power and lethality. The most effective among her "home-grown" barriers is the Wind-Locked Corridor, built from powerful atmospheric effects and cutting winds to either trap the opponent on the inside, or protect something from threats that lie outside of the barrier. Since it is based on the atmospheric properties of her KG, Sōsui can easily manipulate the size and scope of this barrier which allows her to increase its effectiveness while shrinking the hit her chakra reserves take when erecting the barrier and maintaining its form. A larger variant of this barrier allows Sōsui to capture and even greater amount of shinobi, however, the chakra strain that it produces qualifies the variant as kinjutsu, meaning Sōsui only resorts to this technique should all other attempts fail.